El Origen de los Guardianes: El Origen de la Leyenda
by La Guardiana de la Leyenda
Summary: Hombre de la Luna a eligido a una nueva guardiana que es traida de la muerte al igual que Jack Frost ella ayudara a los guarianes a derrotat a Pitch Black para salvar los sueños. La Leyenda continuara.
1. Chapter 2

**El Origen de los Guardianes: El Origen de la Leyenda**

**Capítulo 2: Comienzo**

**_16 años después_**

En una parte nevada y fría del mudo se encontraba un enorme taller de juguetes no solo de un hombre gordo y alegre llamado Santa Claus si no para los guardianes es conocido como el guardián del asombro,Norte. Se encontraba haciendo una figura de hielo de un "dragón".

Estaba haciendo unos retoques luego de ponerle un poco de polvo para que volara por todo el taller hasta que un yeti abrió la puerta y por accidente rompió el dragón.

_ Pero que…

_ Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de abrir la puerta-dijo norte muy molesto.

_ Sabes cuanto tiempo me tomo hacer ese dragón y tú lo acabas, de romper en un instante -dijo norte recogiendo los pedazo que quedaban del dragón.

_ WAWAWAWAWAWA-dijo el yeti tratando de explicarle a norte que alguien lo esperaba en la sala del mundo.

_ Tengo visitas-pregunto norte.

El yeti asistió con la cabeza.

Norte había salido de su taller para dirigirse al gran salón del mundo.

En el salón se encontraba cierto chico peliblanco recargado en la pared sosteniendo su cayado sobre sus hombros.

_ Jack-dijo norte emocionado al ver a su amigo.

_ Hola Norte-dijo el

Norte abrazo a Jack muy fuerte que apenas lo dejaba sin aire.

_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntándole a Jack mientras lo soltaba.

_ Nada interesante solo quise visitarte- respondió el chico de pelo blanco mientras trataba de recuperar aire del fuerte abrazo de norte.

_ Y como van las cosas para el guardián de la diversión.

_ Pues nada mal-respondió Jack mientras norte le ponía su mano en su hombro.

!Nada mal¡-respondió norte poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

_Que tal si me cuentas todo en mi taller tengo algo que seguro te interesara.

_Claro.

Norte y Jack se dirigían hacia el estudio donde Norte trabaja en un nuevo juguete y me refiero al dragón.

_ Woa-dijo Jack sorprendido al ver el dragón de hielo que norte estaba haciendo en una mesa junto a otras figuras de hielo.

_Sorprendido-dijo Norte al ver la cara de Jack.

_Sí.

_Este es el nuevo diseño en el que trabajas-dijo Jack.

Norte no habia respondido,

_ Esta increíble.

_Si pero si cierto guardián que pudiera controlar las estaciones frías pudiera ayudarme-dijo Norte al ver a Jack

_Me estas pidiendo que te ayude-dijo Jack de forma burlona al ver la cara de Norte.

Norte sonrió.

_Está bien – dijo Jack como norte le pedía ayuda.

Así que Jack puso su bastón frente el dragón haciendo que resplandeciera una luz de su cayado haciendo que el dragón volviera a su forma volando por todo el estudio.

Norte y Jack impresionados al ver como volaba en dragón.

_Deberías ayudarme más a menudo en el taller- dijo norte impresionado.

_Tú crees- dijo el chico albino viendo como volaba el dragón.

_Claro.

_No todo los días se puede tener a Jack Frost – dijo norte de forma burlona.

Jack sonrió al ver como el guardián del asombro le pedía ayuda.

_Muy bien seguimos trabajando en el dragón-dijo Norte a Jack.

_Claro.

Los guardianes siguieron trabajando en el dragón de hielo se veía tan contentos que parecía un lindo momento de padre e hijo.

**Burgess, Estados Unidos**

En un parque de ese lugar se encontraban unos niños jugando a la pelota mientras que cierta chica estaba observada en una rama de un árbol viendo como los niños se divertían.

_Jamie que tanto miras-dijo una niña.

Era una niña de la misma edad que Jamie tenía puesto un gorro verde llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta color café y un pantalón pescador azul claro con unos tenis verdes.

_Nada Mía-dijo el con una sonrisa.

_¡Nada! Si no has parado de mirar ese árbol - dijo Mía molesta.

_Suspiro- no lo sé la verdad siento cómo si alguien estuviera ahí-dijo el señalado el árbol.

_Yo no veo a nadie-dijo ella confundida.

_Lo sé pero….- Jamie puso una mirado triste al pensar en su amigo guardián.

_¿Tú crees que es Jack? –dijo ella al ver la cara de su amigo.

_No lo sé- dijo el muy triste.

_Ya ha pasado un año cuando lo vi por última vez.

_Jamie no te pongas triste de nuevo lo volverás a ver a él no le gustaría verte así- dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

_Tiene razón.

_Gracias Mía – poniendo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

_Oigan piensan quedarse ahí parados-gritaron sus amigos.

_Ya vamos-grito Mía a ellos.

_Vienes- extendiendo su mano a Jamie.

_Si -agarrando la mano de su amiga.

Jamie y Mía tomados de la mano volvían con sus amigos a jugar.

Mientras que Legend observado desde una rama de un árbol como Jamie jugaba con sus amigos a la pelota.

_Me pregunto si el puede verme-dijo ella pensado si Jamie puedo verla en aquel árbol._

Legend sonreía al oír las risas de ellos como se divertían con la pelota a ella le emocionaba jugar pero sabía muy bien que ellos no podían verla porque no creían en ella eso la puso triste al pensar que para ellos no existía.

_Se ve divertido a lo que juegan- viendo como Jamie jugaba con sus amigos.

_Sophie no te vayas muy lejos- dijo Jamie

Legend vio como una niña de unos 2 años con los cabellos muy alborotados y rubios usando unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter rayado.

Jugaba con una pequeña mariposa que seguía por todo el lugar.

_Mariposa vuela-dijo jugando con ella.

_Sophie- grito Jamie.

_Parece divertirse mucho-dijo Legend.

_Pero si lo pudiera hacer más divertido-haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

Legend pensaba hacerles una pequeña broma a ellos cuando vio que Jamie actuaba de forma extraña buscando a los alrededores tratando de buscar a alguien.

_Sophie-grito Jamie.

_¿Dónde se habrá metido?

_No lo sé Jaime no estaba contigo-dijo Mía.

_No pensé que estaba con ustedes-explico Jamie.

Jaime empezaba a preocuparse por que ninguno de ellos había visto a Sophie.

_¡Sophie!-todos empezaron a gritar.

_Tranquilo Jamie-dijo Mía tratando de calmar a Jamie.

_Seguro que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí hay que buscarla-dijo Mía muy preocupada.

_Tienes razón-asistió Jamie.

_¿Sophie?-dijo Legend confundida.

Todos habían empezado a buscar a Sophie por todos lados.

_Debe ser la niña que vi otra vez debería seguirlo para ver qué pasa-viendo como Jaime buscaba a su hermana.

Legend había bajado de un salto del árbol siguiendo a Jamie como iban a todos lados tratando de hallar a Sophie gritando su nombre.

_SOPHIE-GRITO JAMIE.

Legend observaba como Jamie buscaba a su pequeña hermana vio que tenía una cara de tristeza y a la vez de preocupación pensando que algo mano le había pasado a Sophie.

_Se nota que si está muy preocupado-dijo Legend a ver la cara de Jaime.

_Tengo que buscarla-dijo ella.

A Legend no le gustaba ver la cara que Jamie ponía le traía malos recuerdos de su pasado que ella no quería volver a recordar.

Legend empezó a buscar el todo el parque saltando en cada árbol tratando de hallar a Sophie pero después de un rato no la encontraba.

_A dónde puedo haber ido-dijo frustrada.

Aun así no se dio por vencida siguió buscando a Sophie por todos lados de parque.

_Esa niña es muy escurridiza adonde se puedo haber ido- buscando en los arbustos.

Hasta que oye una risa pensó que podía ser Sophie la siguió hasta que se dio cuenta que venía afuera del parque fue ahí cuando vio a Sophie en medio de la calle siguiendo una mariposa.

**_Ahí estas.**

_Que linda mariposa-dijo Sophie.

Legend iba de camino por Jamie hasta que vio que estaba en la entrada del parque cuando de repente empezaron a gritar.

_Sophie cuidado-gritaron ellos haciendo señales de cuidado.

Legend se había percatado que un camión iba hacia Sophie.

El camión intentaba detenerce pero aun así iba hacia Sophie pero ella no se movía de ahí parecía estar paralizada Legend iba tras ella.

_No lo lograre-dijo ella corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Corrió hacia Sophie pero su velocidad no era suficiente para alcanzarla antes que el camión pasara.

_Por favor quiero ir más rápido- pensó hasta sin darse cuenta lanzo una gran ráfaga de aire que hizo que se impulsará hasta llegar a Sophie.

Agarrando a Sophie a tiempo.

_Te tengo.

Legend había dejado a Sophie del otro la lado de la calle en una baqueta, aunque no podía verla no le gustaba que Sophie llorara aunque tenia,un buen motivo Legend quería consolarla.

Jamie corrió hacia Sophie para ver que estuviera bien.

_Tranquilo ella está bien no le paso nada malo-dijo acercándose a Jamie.

_Sophie-fue Jamie a travesando a Legend.

_Otra vez lo mismo- dijo Legend decepcionada.

Legend se sentia muy furiosa consigo misma.

Vio como Jamie ponía una cara de alivio al saber que su hermanita estaba bien.

Jamie corrió hacia Sophie.

_Sophie estas bien- dijo Jamie alterado.

_Si- dijo ella llorando.

_No vuelvas hacer eso nos tuviste muy preocupados buscándote tu vistes suerte de que el camión no te hiciera nada nunca lo vuelvas hacer-dijo el regañando a Sophie.

_Lo siento-dijo Sophie llorando al ver que su hermano estaba molesto con ella.

_No lo vuelvas hacer- Jamie había abrazado a Sophie muy fuerte.

_Me tenías muy preocupado me prometes que jamás volverás alejarte de mí.

Al ver como Sophie veía la cara de su hermano estaba muy asustada por lo que había pasado al pensar de su corta edad Sophie, sabía muy bien como se sentía Jamie.

_Sophie,me lo prometes.

_Te lo prometo-dijo Sophie correspondiéndole el abrazo aún más fuerte a Jamie.

Todos se quedaron conmovidos al ver Jamie y Sophie abrazados más Legend le dio mucho alivio al ver que Sophie estaba bien con su hermano tanto que se le olvido la cara de decepción que puso cuando Jamie la atravesó.

_Me alegro que ella este bien-dijo Legend viendo como Jamie abraza a Sophie.

_Es bueno ver a alguien feliz-dijo sonriendo.

**Mente de Legend**

_Pero como puede hacer esa ráfaga de viento si solo puedo controlar el fuego._

_Que tantos secretos me estará ocultando la luna._

_Bueno será mejor que volvamos a casa-dijo Jamie soltando a su hermana.

_Hay que explicarle mucho a mama-dijo Jamie con una sonrisa

_Si-dijo Sophie agarrando la mano de su hermano.

Chicos será mejor que vayamos a casa-dijo Mía a sus amigos.

_Tienes razón-todos asistieron con la cabeza.

_Muy bien vámonos Sophie.

Jamie pensaba como le iba explicar a su mama lo que le paso a Sophie estaría en muy graves problemas pero aun así estaba tranquilo al saber que su hermana estaba sana y salva.

_Hasta luego-dijo Jamie despidiéndose de Mía y lo demás.

_Adiós-Mia se estaba despidiendo de su amigos

Legend observaba como todos se iban a sus casas aunque eso la ponía muy deprimida sabiendo que de nuevo se iba quedar sola, pero cambio esa cara a una sonriente al ver como Jamie sujetaba la mano de Sophie a ella le gustaba ver esa linda escenas de hermano mayor y hermana menor le traía un buen recuerdo de su vida pasada.

_Debe ser lindo tener una familia._

_Bueno será mejor que me vaya a otro lado- dijo sonriendo.

Legend se fue saltando hacia un tejado de una casa hasta alejarse del parque.

_Ella tiene un gran poder-dijo un hombre.

Había un hombre escondido en la sombra de un edificio enorme viendo como la chica se iba alejando.

_Ella servirá para mi venganza con los guardianes-dijo el sonriendo macabra mente.

_No te preocupes hombre de la luna veremos que le pasara a tus queridos guardianes-dijo desapareciendo en la tinieblas poco a poco.

_Este será su fin.

Después desapareció.

**Mientras en el polo norte.**

Jack se había ido después de haber ayudado a norte con sus juguetes.

_Un toque aquí y otro aquí-norte seguía trabajando con los juguetes.

Cuando un yeti entro de nuevo y esta vez alterado diciéndole a norte que había problemas.

_WAWAWAWA-dijo el yeti alterado

_¿Qué pasa?-dijo norte confundido.

_WAWAWAWAWAWAWA.

_Que-dijo norte.

_WAWA

_HAY PROBLEMAS EN LA SALA DEL MUNDO-dijo norte gritando del susto.

El yeti había asistido con la cabeza.

_Pero mi panza no a sentido nada-hasta que Norte se dio cuenta que su estómago estaba haciendo ruido.

Norte se dirigió hasta la sala del mundo para ver que pasaba hasta que tuvo una inesperada visita

de alguien muy peligro.

_No-dijo Norte aterrado al saber quien era el.

_Pero si eres tu...

_**continuara...**_

* * *

perdón por la tardanza es que estuve un poco presionada con lo de la escuela espero que le gusta y lamento las falta de comas espero que le gusta no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota: este es mi primer fanfic así que espero sus opiniones el origen de los guardianes no me pertenece si no a dreamworks.**

* * *

**El Origen de los Guardianes: El Origen de la Leyenda**

**Capítulo 1: El Despertar**

_Todo empezó en ese día "el día" en que renací, todo estaba oscuro al principio tenía miedo pero al ver la luna ya no lo sentía._

En un bosque en una parte árida, la luna estaba enorme y brillante con una gran luz donde iluminaba el cuerpo de una chica tirada en el suelo inconsciente se estaba despertando algo confundida.

Era una chica de pelo corto color café oscuro, tenía los ojos más claro como color miel.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta con una corbata negra, y un pantalón negro.

Ella se había dado cuenta que estaba descalza en la tierra quemada.

¿Dónde estoy? –dijo levantándose de la tierra algo confundida.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en una zona llena de árboles quemados.

Empezó asustarse.

¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo ella asustada mirando todos los arboles hechos cenizas.

_¿Quién soy yo?_

Empezó a caminar en el bosque por un rato hasta que vio en el suelo una espada tirada junto a ella.

Era una espada vieja y malgastada con una funda de cuero café que tenía un cinturón parecía cocido así que la chica la agarro y lo amarro a su cintura y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lago.

Todo estaba oscuro apenas se podía ver el lago la chica sin darse cuenta vio un brillo que resplandecía de su mano derecha.

Era fuego.

¡Que es esto! – Al ver su mano en llamas.

Ella tratando de apagar su mano la metió al agua. Se había apagado el fuego de su mano derecha pero de nuevo se había encendido al principio tenía miedo pero se había dado cuenta que no sentía dolor.

Así que empezaba a jugar con la llama que resplandecía de su mano hasta que se esparcía la llama por todo su brazo derecho.

Cuando las nubes se despejaban asiendo que la luna saliera dejando que su luz iluminara todo el lugar ella mirando la luna.

También iluminando el lago dejando ver su reflejo en el agua.

Mirando a la luna con sus ojos color miel puso una mirada de tristeza preguntando ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Así que alzo la cara para ver la luna de nuevo diciendo en voz directa.

**_Mi nombre es Legend – mirando a la luna._**

_Que como lo sé la luna me lo dijo aunque no entiendo por qué me regreso a la vida con que propósito sin ninguna explicación._

Mirando con desprecio Legend bajo la cabeza mirando la espada amarrada a su cintura siguió caminando.

_Lo único que quisiera saber que la luna me hubiera dicho mas sobre mi origen además de mi nombre_.

Siguió caminando ese día confundida sobre su poder y el misterio de esa espada.

**_Espero algún día saber quién soy realmente._**


End file.
